


Homecoming

by TurtleNovas



Series: Aranlyde/Nasilovat Legacies [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, OC: Naitak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naitak returns to Coruscant for the first time in ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Years

Ten years. It was quite a span of time to spend away from the place he still considered to be “home”.  What about it made him feel so, he couldn't be sure. It certainly wasn't the memory of the stink, or the cold, or the darkness, or the crushing knowledge that all of that was a distant dream for the wealthy people who lived above. Surely, his heart did not call this world home thanks to the cruel and unusual punishments visited upon him by the matron of the orphanage where he'd spent his first ten years, starving and broken. There was no fondness or warmth to be had at the thought of his daring escape from the pit of lost children to the streets where they were forged into adults. Surely, he thought, looking over the golden horizon and doing his best to ignore the pang of bitterness that swelled in him at the sight, none of these would warrant the feeling he had now of finally being home.

He sighed, scolding himself for the thoughts, and took a moment to release his anger, allowing it to leech out of him, swept away by the gentle movement of the Force. Though he may have proven unable thus far to truly abandon his past injuries and the bitterness they caused, there was no wisdom in nurturing them here and now. They had a job to do, and there would be no success this day if he allowed himself to wallow in memories of his childhood.

He looked to Qyzen. “Shall we go, my friend? I believe the customs terminals are this way.” Qyzen had only nodded, looking as disquieted as Naitak felt. It was unsettling, to say the least, but again, Naitak refused to indulge himself, releasing what he could of his anxiety to the Force, and pushing the rest to the back of his mind to be handled later, when Yuon Par was well.

Exiting the spaceport a few moments later was a shock all it's own, and Naitak had to take a moment to regain his bearings upon stepping out into the bright light of the sun. This Coruscant was one he knew only in dreams, painted dimly in holos, and vividly in stories whispered in back alleys when the fighting stopped long enough for commiseration to occur. It seemed to Naitak, as he looked out at the city sprawling before him, that even the shadows were bright and filled with life. There was not a place to examine that did not seem to be alive with pristine beauty. The people were healthy, clean, and finely dressed. Even the ground they tread upon was reflecting the high sun, warming them where they stood.

Naitak released a shaking breath, centering himself once again as he heard a voice ring out, “Master Jedi, a moment of your time, please!”

-

There were, it seemed, many jobs for a Jedi on Coruscant, not the least of which was finding a cure for his master's illness. Even so, Naitak could not seem to bring his mind to full focus. For all that he wished to help his master and the people of Coruscant, he did not wish it enough to push aside other memories. It was these memories, he realized, that made this place home, and it was these memories that would truly be the end of his focus if he did not put them to rest.

Ten years had passed, and he worried briefly that he would be unable to find the place he sought, but as the evening hours crept past, giving way to true night, he made his way into the bowels of the slums, tracing a path that was far too familiar despite his having traveled it only once before. Through back streets and alleyways, he made his winding way, masking his presence with the Force and doing his best to ignore the familiarity of the stench.

This was the Coruscant he remembered, and it was almost painful to know that it still existed in such a state. He pressed on, for it was not a short journey, and he had duties to attend come morning. He had left just as the sun was sinking low on the horizon above, and he was sure now that, even at the highest level, the sky would be dark. Several hours had to have passed by the time he caught sight of the familiar neon lights.

When he entered, he went directly to the bar, pushing through the slick cloud of _dark_ that overwhelmed him and forcing his vision to clarity despite the unease in his stomach. There was a human man behind the counter, watching him carefully, wary and curious all at once. “Wot can I get fer ya?” His voice was gruff, heavy with an unfamiliar accent, and the hand that set a glass before Naitak was missing two fingers. Naitak swallowed hard.

“I'm looking for someone,” he said, and was relieved that his voice did not betray his nerves.

“Is det so?” The barkeep scowled, drew himself up to an impressive, and intimidating height, but Naitak would not waver. He knew well that such inquiries were common, and entirely unwelcome, but he could not come to this planet and not seek his answers.

“Yes,” he said, “Someone I knew a long time ago. He lived here.”

The man's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Naitak as though it were the first time again. “How long ago ya talkin'?” There was no doubt, he already knew the answer.

Naitak turned his face to the man, such that, had he eyes, their gazes would be locked. “I knew him ten years ago.”

There was a long silence. “S'funny thing ta be lookin' for summin ya know so far ago, dontcha think?”

Naitak nodded. “Funny indeed.” He turned his head away. “Of course, I know such information may be difficult to remember. I expect such efforts will be worth a price.”

The man smiled. “Ah, now yer talkin' my tongues!” He slapped his three fingered hand on the counter, almost jovial. “An' lucky fer ye, I'm thinkin I know just who yer talkin' about.” He leaned forward, face close enough that Naitak could smell his rancid breath, feel the heat of it over his face, and lowered his voice to a loud whisper, “Y'see, there was a gangster used ta live in the back room there, and one day, I sees 'im comin' in, an' he ain't alone. Nah. He's got a kid wit 'im. A no-eyes, wit' a shot up face, an' red 'air. Kid prolly woulda growed up lookin' a lot like you.”

Naitak's heart raced, beating at his chest as though it would burst free. “Indeed,” he said, and was proud that again, his voice was steady. “That sounds a lot like the man I'm looking for.”

“Well,” the barkeep said, tone laced with intent. “Like ye said. That kind of info ain't so easy to 'member 'out a little compensatin'.”

Naitak nodded, reaching into his pocket to withdraw a pair of credit chips. “A reasonable request.” He placed the chips on the counter before the man. It was all that he had, and more than he could afford to give, but it was also enough to guarantee cooperation.

The man's hand was on his then, fingers dipping through Naitak's to touch the chips with a satisfied smile. He spoke quickly, as though it were a topic he was afraid to be heard speaking of.

“He's gone now. Has been fer a while. 'Bout a year after that kiddo we were talkin' 'bout came and left, somethin' happened to 'im and he went crazy. Took down his whole gang, wiped out their bank, and flew away to stars, ne'er to be seen hereabouts again.”

Naitak nodded, unable to put words to the rush of emotion in his chest. “Thank you for your help,” he said quietly, and left with just enough dignity to avoid the label of “fleeing”.

When he reached his bed again, the sun was only a few hours from the sky, but still, sleep evaded him, chased away by thoughts of the man that made this planet home, and gave him the life he had now. He'd flown to the stars, the barkeep had said. Naitak rolled onto his side, fingers reaching for the mask on his bedside table. He was glad. He had feared, after the pain of those many years past, that it had been the man's death he'd felt, but now he knew. Deks Aranlyde was alive, and he flew the stars.

Naitak smiled, and finally, sleep took him.   


End file.
